


All you are to me

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mother day, Other, a bond between a mother and her children, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will always be there <br/>On those days you are hurt and sad<br/>And you feel everything is going bad<br/>I will hold you in my arms and say<br/>I'm glad to be with you here today <br/>When you feel you are alone <br/>I'll be your chaperone</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you are to me

Thank you, Mom...  
for the love, strength, and care  
for in this world that is quite rare  
for being my guardian and my guide  
on those sad days when I cried

I'm proud of you because...  
you never gave up hope when the times were hard  
you kept going forward through it all, yard by yard  
you have never let others change who you are  
you have always shown me that you're my favorite star  
you move through the unknown with strength  
no matter how far the length

I would have never been here today....  
without your motherly advice  
without your ultimate sacrifice  
without the support I needed  
I never would have succeeded  
without your unbounded love  
I could never stay above

I just wanted you to know....  
I will always stand by your side  
I will give back and be your guide  
I will fight for you in the hard times  
even if all I have are a few dimes  
I will never lose my faith in you  
my love for you is always true

I will always be there  
on those days you are hurt and sad  
and you feel everything is going bad  
I will hold you in my arms and say  
I'm glad to be with you here today  
when you feel you are alone  
I will be your chaperone

So thank you, Mom,   
I love you so much!   
never forget, the support and love I have for you will never diminish,   
you are one of the strongest people I know,   
so don't let anyone else's evil decisions or careless actions   
change who you are today.   
you are better than all of them and stronger in every way.


End file.
